Highly Strung
by MaidenMelancholy
Summary: Mike is that last to hit the showers or is he? . . . . he's not -  - I really don't know what to rate this.


**Okay so i just threw this together in the middle of my crazy writers block episode i'm going through so if you don't like it I don't care . . . . . . yes i don't T_T . reviews are appreciated. Oh yeah my spelling and grammer sucks so let me know if you find anything i missed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mike Chang is the last one off the field today. He enters an empty locker room but doesn't mind having the entire shower room to himself peeling off his<p>

uniform piece by piece he headed for the showers. He would be lying if he said I didn't like it this way. He had the showers all to himself. Times like these, he

liked to turn on all the showers, the hot water full blast. He let the whole room fill with steam. It was like his own personal sauna, or on days when he was

feeling particularly fanciful we would imagine he was in another world filled with fog or mist, but not today. Today he defiantly chose the sauna option and for

the finishing touch he had his iPod blasting relaxing indie music from the stereo the Beaste let them keep in the locker room. Today Michael Chang just wanted

to let the water run and get lost in the relaxing sounds of douche bag indie rock assholeocity. So lost he was he didn't hear a one Samuel Even enter the locker

room. Evans fanned the stream away from his view as he made his way to the showers following the rhythmic drums and lazy strumming of acoustic guitars.

Through the ever flowing steam he could barely make out a person's silhouette. He tugged his shirt over his head throwing to the side. It was the shower area

after all. He reaches for his belt buckle.

Mike began to sway as he was sent spiraling deeper and deeper into his state of relaxed bliss, dancing circles under the streaming water. So he didn't hear Mr.

Evens steady approach and certainly didn't notice when he stopped mere inches from Mike. Mike slowly opened his eyes and Sam is standing uncomfortable

close and naked. Naked not so shocking seeing as where they were but the uncomfortable close part had caught him a little off guard. Though he didn't

outwardly show his discomfort, he only stared back at Sam as he did the same.

They were frozen in each other's stares the world blocked out by falling water accompanied by harmonic rhythms. Mike leaned back slightly closing his eyes as

the water began to run over his face. If ever there had been a moment that felt too right for words this moment, the exact moment had to be it. The hot water

running across his skin, the peaceful music and somehow Sam. Sam like the last missing piece of the puzzle fit so well into this moment, completing it. So when

he felt a hand on the small of his back pulling him in, he didn't mind. He was fully aware of what was going to happen and he didn't care. Sam pulled him close,

Mike exhaled slowly feeling the other's wet body against his own, he opened his eyes just in time to see Sam lean in. His dripping wet hair lay limply framing his

face. A hand is on back of your Mike's head as if to insure he did not escape, but he had no such plans. Their lips touched ever so softly at first as if tasting the

other. Well they must have liked what they tasted because the second kiss was full force, deep and passionate. Mike back was against the wall literally, he let

out a small gasp at the cool tiles against his skin. Sam took this chance to break their kiss and he began to leave a trail of small kisses down Mike's jawline

stopping at his neck. Mike let out a moan as he leaned his head back against the wall his hand running over Sam's back his right hand getting tangled in his

wet hair. Sam couldn't help but think 'what am I getting myself into'. Mike couldn't help but think 'I'm most likely gonna regret this but hey'. Mike began to sank

to the ground his hands holding onto Sam's head who was looking down at him as if contemplating whether he wanted to go further. Mike looked up at the

man looming above him. His eyes asking 'Will you follow me? Follow me down into something neither of us is ready for?'. Sam looked into those eyes and as he

could read minds a smirk crossed his face as he was fallowing his Asian friend down to the floor. More than the 'yes' Mike asked for.

* * *

><p>Mike pulled his shirt form his locker shaking it out before pulling it on over his head putting his arms through the sleeves. He looked over his shoulders; Sam<p>

facing his own locker across from Mike's was buttoning his pants. A smirk crossed Mikes face. Funny how just a few minutes ago he was practically screaming

that guy's name. Pulling his gym bag out he closed it and turned to Sam who was tying his shoes and still shirtless. He had such a nice body, a right balance of

muscularity for his body type. He was toned but it didn't go overboard. Mike walked up behind him; Sam sat up looking over his shoulder at the other. Mike

leaned over putting his mouth on Sam's shoulder. The blonde looked on curiously then winced and realizing what the other was doing. Mike came back up

leaving a small bruise on the blondes shoulder. He gave a small shrug as if saying 'I don't know just seemed like the thing to do' then turning to walk away but

was stopped by the others hand grabbing his own. He was pulled down quit forcefully having to take a few steps forward just to keep from falling down. Sam

pulled his collar over exposing his collarbone and returning the favor leaving mark much larger than the one he received. Mike straightened his shirt shrugged

his duffle bag higher onto his other shoulder and took his leave.


End file.
